Incertidumbre pasajera
by Albaex
Summary: Las consecuencias de las acciones no son tan importantes como las decisiones que se toman a partir de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es el resultado de la inspiración el clase de química, espero que les guste. Creo que constara de tres episodios. Y el tercero se sabrá todo. A no ser que ustedes saquen sus propias conslusiones, que podrán ser o no correctas._

* * *

**INCERTIDUMBRE PASAJERA**

**1. MALFOY**

Malfoy. Viviría con su nombre en las venas. MALFOY. El nombre sonaba poderoso en la habitación.

Aún recordaba su característico olor, su supremacía con respecto del mundo… Su pelo rubio… Sus

ojos… Su ira… Su tosco toque… Sus bruscas palabras…

Tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de sus manos.

Harry y Ron lo habían aceptado. Golpeando y despotricando. Pero sólo les quedaba una única dirección.

La comprensión. A pesar de que su vida estaba sentenciada, la luz al final del túnel apareció… Como si de una vela se tratara… Alguien… Dios quizás… Había encendido aquella vela e iluminaba el camino oscuro, que se le había presentado. Olvidando todo cuanto sabía de la vida y renació de sus cenizas.

La noticia fue grande. Y también mal recibida. Nadie la entendía. A excepción de Molly. Molly con su rollizo cuerpo y su mente chapada a la antigua… La entendía… O por lo menos lo intentaba… El dar a luz a un equipo de pelirrojos ayudaba a la causa.

Ron se mantenía esquivo. No lo entendía… Del todo.

La había ayudado… La quería… La necesitaba… Pero no comprendía su actuación. Él hubiera borrado todas las pruebas. Todos los indicios y los no indicios. Con el tiempo ella hubiera olvidado… Pero su decisión hacía de ese olvido algo imposible. Durante el resto de su vida, le vería la cara… Todos los días… Sonriéndole… Cuidándole … Y de verdad le ponía furioso. Pero no era decisión de Ron, sino de ella.

Harry en cambio….Fue otro caso. No es que se presentará ocioso a la labor, pero al menos no intervenía en las decisiones. Harry habría pateado medio mundo si ella se lo hubiera pedido. En cambio se veía mirándola descansar, sonriendo o teniendo alguna pesadilla. Cosa habitual últimamente. Callada. Silencioso. Así era Harry. Apreciaba su silencio, Mucho más que los consejos de Molly. Él con una sola mirada la daba todo y ella no pedía más que verlo sonreír, cuando Molly soltaba una retahíla de advertencias. Con Harry el miedo no existía. Se veía con él… Paseando… Y realmente le gustaba el sabor de ese futuro… Porque sabía que sería verdad.

Y ella… Ella se pasaba todos los días leyendo… Intentando no martirizarse… Consiguiéndolo a veces.

Aprovechaba el tiempo, el poco que le quedaba. Antes deque su vida parara de repente y empezará casi al mismo tiempo.

El colegio había acabado. Y se sentía aliviada de ello. Por primera vez. No tendría que volver a Howgarts en septiembre. No tendría que verle más la cara. No tendría ni que volver a oírlo, NI siquiera su nombre. Y se sentía tan bien por todo eso. Es verdad que tenía miedo. Un miedo que le paralelizada la respiración, haciéndola dificultosa… Todo podía acabar mal si se lo proponía… Pero por delante tenía un mínimo de dos años de entrenamiento. Eso la tranquilizaba y la hacía fuerte.

Molly interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Querida, ¿quieres una taza de té?

- No, gracias Molly. Preferiría un chocolate. - Y la sonrisa suavizó la petición.

- ¡Claro!- Se apresuró la mujer rolliza a la cocina.- ¡Un chocolate para la niña guapa!

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias mamá! No sabías que me tenías en tan alta estima.- Dijo la pequeña de los Weasley al entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal , Ginny?- Preguntó su madre, al mismo tiempo que abría un armario en busca de las tazas.

- ¡Genial!- Contestó la pelirroja irónica.- Teniendo en cuenta de que mi novio es peor que mi hermano… La cosa no anda tan mal.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Harry esta vez?- Cuestionó la castaña, buscándola con la mirada.

- Sabes muy bien lo que Harry Potter hace cuando se trata del sexo femenino, Hermione. Creo ser mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones.

- Eres mujer ¿no?- Preguntó Hermione. La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.- Suficiente para tomar por ti las decisiones.- Hermione encogió los hombros, como queriendo decir que sólo le quedaba aceptarlo. Pero Ginny no parecía conforme con ello. Dispuesta a luchar por su causa, abrió la boca, pero su madre apareció por la puerta con una bandeja que contenía las tazas de chocolate.

- ¡Aquí tenemos la merienda!

- Mamá no me vas a callar con un chocolate… Estoy Harta de no poder hacer lo que quiero. ¡Ni tú me dices lo que tengo que hacer!

- Lo siento, cariño, no lo hago porque esa función se la relegué a Harry y creo que por el momento lo está haciendo bien.

- Lo estaba, mamá, lo estaba. Ahora ha perdido puntos.

- Ginny.- Interrumpió la tercera mujer de la casa.- No vas a conseguir nada. Lo único que te queda es pasar de lo que te dice.- La aludida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida.- Sí, no te deja otra opción. A mí no me la dejaron.- Sonrió satisfecha con su argumentación.

Aquella noche se oían gritos de discordia en la planta baja de la casa. Hermione se asomaba a la ventana, no haciendo caso a los alaridos. Demasiado ocupada estaba con sus gritos internos, aquellos que poco a poco iban saliendo a la superficie. De momento la cosa iba bien, pero no debía bajar la guardia. No tardarán en aparecer. Y esos gritos eran imposibles de callar.

Se iba quedando dormida, al igual, que las voces.

Llegó un momento en que solo veía oscuridad y de nuevo de la nada, aquella vela se encendía al final del túnel. Tenía que ir hacia ella. Esa era su salvación. Pero el camino era oscuro. Demasiado. Caviló cierto tiempo, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que parada no hacía nada. Y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, que bien sabe Dios que ayuda a seguir adelante. GRACIASSS


	2. Chapter 2

Granger. Sabelotodo inmunda. Apodo demasiado largo. Pero a Draco le gustaba. Le fascinaba. Ahora abría que cambiarlo. Ahora tendría que olvidarlo. Y olvidarse del trío Dorado. De ella.

Había sido su mejor año en Howgarts y ahora se disponía a entrenarse para ser mortífago. No es que lo apasionara, pero era la única profesión conocida en su familia. Y se encontraría con el trío Dorado. En alguna misión. Tenía que hacerlo. NO iba a tener la mala suerte de no encontrárselos.

Se había comprometido al salir del colegio. Un año de compromiso y toda la vida atado a ella. A su prometida. Su prometida era irresistible. ¡Cómo no! Si iba a ser la esposa de un Malfoy tenía que serlo. Astoria era todo lo que su padre hubiera deseado para él. Pero él, quería haber sido partícipe en la elección… NO pudo ser… La familia Malfoy se regia por unas reglas tanto morales como clasistas…. Y la futura señora Malfoy no podía ser cualquier mujer.

Claro que ella no estaba dentro de la lista a elegir. No reunía la principal cualidad. Aun por talentosa que fuera. Snape se lo dijo. Y le creyó. Tanto tiempo conociéndole…¿Cómo para no hacerlo?

Zabinni nunca lo aprobaría. Él también andaba en un matrimonio medio arreglado. Los hijos de los mortífagos eran tratados como mercancía. Y que hablar de las mujeres… Se llevaban la peor parte… Sus madres no tenían ni voz ni voto en nada… Eran sus padres quienes se encargaban de su futuro… Las trataban como si estuvieran en la Edad Media… Como forma de pago a sus deudas.. Como medio para abrirse camino… Como ayuda para conseguir todos sus propósitos…..

En este mundo… Oscuro…. Daba gracias al cielo que no a Dios de haber nacido hombre…

La futura señora de Zabinni era bien conocida en Howgarts como "la perfecta zorrita"… Y claro que lo era… Él mismo la había disfrutado teniéndola en su cama.. Rehusando de ir a clases para conocerla más a fondo…Y Zabinni lo sabía…. Él también lo había disfrutado…

En verdad los Slytherin eran perversos y oscuros…. Y muchos pensaban que hasta retorcidos… Y esa era la realidad… Eran una fraternidad, si una caía todos caían… Aunque la lealtad no se erguía como bandera a los ojos externos.

Pansy Parkison era "la perfecta zorrita" y se alegraba de que al final alguien, que no era otro que su padre, le pusiera en el camino recto hacia la madurez. Había pasado por cuantas camas posibles de machos había en Howgarts y podría jurar que hasta por la de alguna hembra… Era experta en la materia… Aunque su cerebro de mosquito medio muerto no le permitiera tener una conversación decente… La quería… Claro que la quería… Había sido su primera mujer… Y hasta hacía bien poco la única… La había desvirgado.. Y había disfrutado con ello… Pero no tano como con ella.

Pansy ocuparía con orgullo el puesto de mujer decente y fiel… Y él sólo se limitaría a mirarla con melancolía.

Y por último Nott. Theodore Nott para él era un misterio de los grandes. Con su porte de niño bueno. Con su semblante imperturbable. Con sus ojos penetrantes, como los suyos. Con su conciencia maligna pero justiciera. Le atormentaba en sus sueños. Su conciencia… Si es que era eso.. Tenía la voz de Nott.

Nott podía haber pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor si su familia no tuviera tan oscuro pasado. Pero no. El propio Nott no era de este mundo. Confundía a todo el que podía. Incluso en el último año se había permitido tener un noviazgo con la inmunda sangre sucio de Granger. Noviazgo que terminó. Y no precisamente porque Nott lo había deseado. Draco Malfoy había tomado muchas consideraciones para que fuera Hermione Granger quien dejara a Nott. Consideraciones que quería verlas pagas. NO iba a permitir que su mejor amigo ensuciara su tremendo curriculum amoroso… Por una aventura sin cabeza.

Y Nott era el único soltero que quedaba entre ellos. Rebelde hasta el fina… Lucharía por sus sueños… Pos sus deseos… Aunque tuviera que patear unos cuantos traseros queridos…. Y Malfoy lo admiraba. Demasiado. SI no fuera que lo consideraba como su hermano… Habría terminado con él en cuanto la rebelión hizo su presencia. Nott llevaba la rebelión en las venas. Lucius así se lo hizo creer. Tratar a Theo no iba a ser fácil. Y le esperaba una vida a su lado.

- _Malfoy…- _Nott le sacó de sus pensamientos.- _El entrenamiento está a punto de empezar. Y Zabinni nos espera._

- _Nott… Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombre de pila_.- Le recriminó Draco.- _Y más teniendo en cuenta que nos espera una vida juntos en esta guerra._

_- Malfoy… Me parece más certero llamarte por tu apellido…- _Nott arrastró las palabras. El juntarse con Draco había provocado este hecho.- _Dado que serás como mi jefe… Y a un jefe no hay que tutearle.. Al menos eso es lo que me enseñaron.-_ Nott giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse.

- _¿Aún la recuerdas?_ - Nott paró de repente. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y menos viniendo de él. Sabía que algo había hecho. Ella no era así. Como se comportó durante la última semana. No perdía los nervios tan fácilmente. No tenía miedo a sus abrazos en la oscuridad. Ni a los besos escondidos. Pero en la última semana todo había cambiado. Si bien siempre lo habían llevado en secreto, en la última semana no era ni eso..Ya que ella ni se acercaba, aun cuando él le debería unos cuantos apuntes importantes. Preferiría suspender el examen a acercarse a él. Y le dolió. Pero no era nada comparado con la impotencia de no saber que hacer.- _Dímelo… ¿La extrañas? ¿Aún eres capaz de dejarlo todo por ella? ¿Por esa sangre sucia?_

- _Tu padre ya te advirtió de que los Nott somos rebeldes Malfoy… Esto no es un acto de rebeldía Malfoy.. Créeme….- _Nott empezó a responder por medio de enigmas. Cosa que fastidió de sobremanera a Malfoy. Él era directo. Sólo quería un sí o un no. No quería declaraciones. Ni confirmaciones. - _Ella… La sangre sucia.. Llámala como quieras… Ella… Ha sido la mujer más importante de mi vida… Por encima de mi madre, Malfoy… Y sé … De eso estoy seguro … Que tu tomaste cartas en el asunto… Y juro… Por mi vida y por la suya… Que el día que lo descubra… Puedes suplicar a Voldemort que te mate antes de que lo haga yo lentamente con mis manos…_

_-¿Me estas amenazado, Nott? -_ Preguntó Draco irónico. Demasiado para el gusto del castaño. - _Tú bien has dicho antes de que soy tu superior.. Tengo a un fila de mortífagos a mis espaldas… NO creo que llegaras a mi antes de que ellos te consiguieran matar._

- _No creo que seas tan cobarde de no enfrentarme. Al fin y al cabo debes dar ejemplo de valentía a tus discípulos, ¿no?- _Preguntó Theo.

- _Y tú de subordinación_.- Escupió Malfoy ante la sonrisa impertinente de su mejor amigo. Claro que lo era. Mejor amigo o no, también era su subordinado el cual estaba jugando con fuego, antes de empezar de veras el juego.

- _Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy… Tú y yo sabemos… Que esto es una lucha de poder… Ambos podemos ser o no los poderosos… Yo no me rijo por normas y tú no has sido creado para acatarlas… Así que hasta que esto se decida lo mejor es que no nos dirijamos la palabra… Y menos si es para hablarme de ella._ - Le advirtió el castaño a su amigo rubio.

- _La amas…- _La verdad cayó como un balde agua fría sobre el cuerpo no menos frío de Draco.- _No es un mero capricho_…

- _Te lo he dicho Malfoy… Ha sido y es la mujer más importante de mi asquerosa vida… Y no sé que demonios la hiciste…_

- _¿Y qué si la he hecho algo_?- Le retó el rubio.- ¿_Qué pasaría si la hubiera tocado….?_

- _Un solo pelo Malfoy… Y tú te reúnes con los padres del cara rajada…- _Terminó de amenazar Nott con los ojos negros de la rabia, de la impotencia. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy había hecho algo a Hermione Granger.- Ahora bajemos.. O sino Zabinni será padre antes de casarse.

Draco Malfoy permaneció estático en donde estaba. Lo acabó de admitir. Era hombre muerto. Nadie podría salvarlo de su futuro. No le temía a Voldemort. No le temía a su padre. Temía a su hermano más cercano. Theodore Nott mataría por ella. NO le quedaba duda. Y él… Él no sólo no le había hecho algo… Sino que la toco mucho más que el pelo. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia que me temo que se va a alargar un poco más de lo que yo quisiera. Pues debido al giro de la historia necesitaré mas de un capítulo para el explicar todo y tener el desenlace que deseo!!!

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** que espero, deseo y ayuden a seguir con esta historia!!


End file.
